Her Excalibur, My Sword
by Trane7
Summary: Arturia/Shirou. Pending oneshot (Can be adopted) Shirou worked tirelessly day and night to finished his work, repairing and selling equipment to Clearers. Then one day a girl entered his shop and with her came a legendary blade. Just something I had on my Google Drive.
1. Chapter 1

"Does this...go here?" Shirou muttered as he slid a piece in, the small little metal cylinder clacked against the hilt of the sword and he hissed in pain as it dropped uselessly against the ground. He cursed silently to himself and swooped it off the ground.

He raised the metal breast plate that he had been working on, a [ _Status Window]_ appearing on it's side. He frowned, noting how it was still battle damaged, and sighed. He was expected to finish this two days from now and just got the necessary tools to do it, but his [ _Metal Equipment Repairing]_ wasn't as high as he would have enjoyed but he could most likely get it done if given the right time.

He sighed though as he stared out the window, at the familiar sight of Ridien Town. This was Shirou's home, or rather his virtual home as he was trapped on Sword Art Online. It had been a long time since that day at the Town of Beginnings, Shirou still didn't like to think about it, but he was glad he was able to reach some semblance of normality.

Shirou had done as much as he could when he could, helping some small parties deal with the nearby forest monsters and giving money to Swordsman trying to get gear to clear out Dungeons, and had settled into a pretty normal routine of fixing things and going out on quests. His shop, which was right in between two inns, was pretty famous for it's high level maintenance and Shirou had been particularly ecstatic at being able to repair old equipment. His adoptive father, Kiritsugu Emiya, had been a budding craftsmen and had taught Shirou the basics to metal repair. So Shirou was immensely overjoyed when he discovered the Repair System emulated much of the real life counterparts.

Yes, Shirou Emiya was satisfied with this much. He twirled his [ _Repair Tool_ ] in his hands and set to work on fixing the breast plate.

By the time he was done the time had already clicked to nine o'clock. Shirou was a bit surprised by that, usually some people would have stopped by to but some of his armor sets before moving on. He shrugged anyways, he didn't really need all the money, just the act of helping someone was enough. He rose up from his chair and headed to the front desk to close up his shop.

With the winter up he couldn't afford to keep his shop on all throughout the night and overextend his bill. His house borrowed heat from the inn by his side and the taxes in winter were particularly brutal. If it was one thing that Aincrad was good at, it was ripping your wallet to pieces.

When he entered the front desk he was surprised to see someone at the weapons rack, looking at his wares as the snow banged against his shops doors. He paused, unsure if he should disturb her.

His shop was rather large, as it should be since it was originally a store house. The front was spacious enough to fit five shelves full of armor, vambraces, boots, helmets and chest plates that he had either crafted or had received from thankful customers. On each end of the shelves was a bin full of either spears, swords, maces or the like. The furthest left wall was entirely dedicated to shields and some special armor that Shirou had accumulated from passing customers or from his own quests, while on the right wall was merely swords, daggers and axes that were either too big or too powerful in comparison to the standard blade.

Looking at the line of blades was a small blonde haired young woman. Shirou was immediately struck by how elegant she looked. Her cheeks looked soft and fine as it arched slowly to her smooth chin. Her long blonde hair was tied to a bob at the top of her head with dazzling blue eyes shining with a sort of noble authority. She wore robes much akin to a dress that flared outwards from her hips. Gold lining ran down the sides of her body and down the skirt, ending off to metal boots. Metal arm guards, breast plate and shoulder pauldrons rested snugly in their places on this diminutive girl and a small piece of metal rose slightly off the top of the dress to protect her small neck from danger. Overall, Shirou this girl could smack him flat on his back if she wanted.

She turned to him, her eyes softening when she noticed he was nothing more than the shopkeeper and smiled softly at him. "Hello," she greeted. Shirou scratched the back of his head, caught off guard by her formal greeting. Her accent signified to him that she was probably not japanese and it was the auto language system kicking in.

"Hi, the shop is going to close soon but if you need me to see something I'll be glad to help." The girl frowned at him, as though mulling over the words in her head. Shirou decided he didn't like seeing her frown, he rather see that face shining vibrantly rather than as cold as it appeared. "My name is Shirou, Emiya Shirou."

The girl blinked, her chin upturned quizzically before nodding with a brief smile. "Arturia Pendragon, it is a pleasure to meet you Shirou," He couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Is something I said funny?" She asked confusedly and her face seem to contort to some extent of anger though not by much. Shirou waved his hand in front of his face as he stifled his laughter.

"Emiya is my last name, Shirou is my first." Arturia made a face of understanding, a blush on her face as she realised her mistake.

"I'm sorry I meant no disrespect." Arturia said with a small wince. Shirou waved her off.

"No, it's quite alright, now what do you need?" Shirou leaned his elbows on his front desk waiting for Arturia to show him what she needed. Shirou wondered if Arturia was her real name, considering it was the feminine version of Arthur the king of Camelot, but knew better than to ask her if it was. Same as how he knew most would think Shirou was actually a made-up name and not his real one which he accidentally put in thinking it was to register his NerveGear profile.

"I was informed by my friend that you provide high-level maintenance service for swords of any calibre?" Arturia said and Shirou noticed how she was gripping something on her waist carefully.

"Yea well, so long as it's not a warhammer I could probably fix it. My [ _Sword Repair_ ] skill is a little bit lower than my [ _Spear Repair]_ skill which is almost maxed out. Arturia seemed impressed, noted by the slight widening of her eyes as she tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"Then here, this is a very cherished sword that I have in my possession. Can I trust that you would not steal it?" Arturia asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Shirou felt offended but nodded his head anyways as he accepted the blade.

He was incredibly surprised to find that the sword was Excalibur. "A [ _Legendary Sword_ ]? This is amazing!" Shirou exclaimed. Arturia reached forward and gripped the sheath of the weapon, and Shirou noted that the sheath _Avalon_ had healing properties.

"It was a very difficult sword to acquire and I am wary to leave it in a blacksmiths hands for fear of them running off with it," Arturia explained. Shirou nodded his head and looked down at the weapon. It was an extremely daunting weapon to behold, with stats that Shirou had never seen the likes of. He wondered what Arturia had fought that had even shaved off a fraction of the swords [ _Durability_ ] but tossed that thought aside.

He dragged a chair from his workshop to the front and sat on it as he examined the sword, noting how Arturia stood close by watching him like a hawk. "This thing had some pretty demanding requirements," Shirou muttered, noting the strength requirements. It was higher than even the heaviest warhammer that Shirou knew of!

He glanced warily at Arturia then her small petite hands and resolved to never make her mad, lest he lost his head from a finger flick. "I could probably fix it, if I used some of the dragon scales that someone had sold me," Shirou muttered. Shame though, he had wanted to use it in crafting a speed type spear. "It will probably take till tomorrow though."

Arturia shook her head and to his surprise she pulled out a chair and sat on it. "Then I shall wait," she said resolutely, "I still don't trust you."

Shirou frowned however could understand her plight so he merely sighed in resignation. "Alright, but close the shop will you?" He asked. She cocked her head quizzically before nodding her head and overturning the sign, "Lock it too!" Shirou called as he returned with some spare tools. He wasn't sure if he wanted her in his workshop, that thing was full of junk that even he found it stuffy.

"It is done," she replied as she returned to her place.

And from that moment on Shirou worked on the legendary blade in his hands. Talking idly with Arturia as he did. They talked about little things, how she had the Saber skill and how Shirou was once part of the archery club.

They talked, they laughed and by the time morning came. They hadn't realised that Excalibur had already been finished long ago.

 **I had found this on my google drive. Guess I had written this without knowing about it. I liked it but I can't write romance and fluff that well, so I'm fine with some taking this up to try and continue it. I only ask that you inform me as I'd really like to read it. I love a good romance. Anyways, I don't think I'll continue this because I'm not confident of my fluff abilities nor of my female characterization. I think Arturia was slightly OC in this, I'm not sure. I really am not confident in my ability to write for Fate/stay night. Maybe if I get my hands on the VN and learn a little bit more on the Nasuverse would I feel comfortable but till then, I'll leave you with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"There is no escape from this world," the creator of Sword Art Online said in his quiet yet reverberating voice. Shirou felt his grip tighten around the mirror, fear and horror shrouding his features. His right foot slowly moved back as though he was wished to turn and run but the hand gripping his arm forced him to stay in place._

 _"Shirou-kun," Sakura muttered, her fear evident in her voice. Kayaba looked down on the Town of Beginnings, his face covered by the shadow of his cowl, and began speaking again. But Shirou barely listened, he circled his hands around Sakura and hugged her close to her chest as a little girl nearby suddenly screamed._

 _Everybody began running in different directions, their bodies slamming into the two unmoving statues. Even as Sakura silently tighten her fingers around the color of his shirt, the crisp feel of fabric moving and the sensation of touch rippling through his body, Shirou suddenly realised a horrifying truth. In this world, no matter the contrary, was undoubtedly real._

"Ah...damn," Shirou grimaced as he cut his finger. The red pixelized trail was unwelcome sight for Shirou as he dropped a low-level healing salve on it. Sighing to himself he dropped his tools on his desk as he stared at the braces in front of him.

They were a custom order from somebody that was starting to become a regular sight in his shop. Arturia, whose Avatar name was apparently Saber, seemed to enjoy coming over to his shop with whatever damage her armor sustained. She had apparently been part of a group of Clearers trying to take out a boss mob and her arms had taken the brunt of a brutal attack. Shirou slightly wondered about the fight but quickly, forcibly even, ripped that thought away as he screwed in a piece into one of the armor's joints.

He had to admit, like most of her items, Arturia's armor was of a very high quality. He silently wondered just how she had come to acquire it but had thought better of asking her about it. Her personal life was something he had no part of.

After a few more minutes of tinkering he finished fixing the piece of armor and hung it up on a rack in his workshop. This part of his shop was a little bit cramped with unfinished armor pieces and tools. Unlike the front of the shop, it was severely less organized. Barrels full of metal pieces took up most of the space, with the shelves lining the walls full of ingots smelted from old armors or ore that Shirou had mined. The floor was cluttered with boots ranging from leather to more exotic metals.

Shirou scratched the back of his head as the thought of cleaning it all up left a bitter taste in his mouth. He enjoyed cleaning, really he did, but a lot of this stuff was really heavy. He sighed and clipped his own piece of armor, a light speed base chest plate made up of segmented pieces with medium boots and braces. He shifted his back, slowly getting used to wearing it again, before exiting his shop with a hand to his chin.

"I'll need to buy some iron ingots, maybe some copper and bronze while I'm at it. Could do with a few more heavy metal though, a speed base one wouldn't be too bad to have handy either," Shirou muttered as he walked down the streets of Ridien, some people recognising him and waving in greeting. He returned their gestures, recalling each of their names as he passed.

Ridien was one of the main towns in level 26, it was a major area of trade and shopping, with copious amounts of rare metals lying about on the level surface. It wasn't where Shirou had his start as a blacksmith and craftsmen but it was a nice place to settle down.

He entered one of the taverns, which Ridien seemed to have a surplus supply of, on the third street from where his shop was located in. Ridien town was blessed by the powers that be with even and well designed cobblestone roads. Several pentagon-like platforms were built into corners and on the road proper to provide a place to sit as well as a place for trees and flowers to grow. The flowers were surely unlike anything Shirou had seen as they were of dazzling different colors, had too many petals to be normal and seem to be in bloom twenty times a year.

Shirou thought that it was a pretty good place to live in. It certainly felt like a good place. He pushed those thoughts aside as his feet thumped against hard oak wood and smiled when he caught his friend Ryuu, whose real name was Issei, sitting carefully down on his chair.

"Hey Ryu," Shirou greeted his friend who slid an extra cup to him as he took a seat down.

"Hey Shirou," Ryu grinned, "So how's the shop?" Shirou grimaced as he rolled his sleeves back, there was no way for one to get intoxicated in SAO but you can get pretty damn close and while Shirou didn't make a habit of it, he quite enjoyed spending time with his friend like this.

"Had another troublesome one," Shirou said tiredly. While he had no qualms with fixing Arturia's gear, they really placed a toll on his supplies.

"Oh? What kind of stats are we talking about here?" Issei whispered conspiratorially as he leaned in close.

Shirou grinned but shook his head, "You know the blacksmiths code." It was an unspoken agreement between any honorable and fair blacksmith that they wouldn't divulge the stats of someone's equipment to third parties. It would be a dishonor against their profession.

Issei crossed his arms as he leaned back against his chair. He tucked his chin close to his chest and made a small sigh, though Shirou could see his playful smile. "Now what is the point of a tavern if we weren't sharing confidential information." Issei said in faux irritation.

Their conversation continued like normal after that, their table slowly filling with cups as they ordered refills. Swordsman entered the tavern in regular intervals, talking animatedly with their own companions and the two laughing friend entertained ideas of being like them. While Shirou was a blacksmith, Issei was a member of the Patrol Squad. It was a guild that dedicated itself to maintaining the peace and dealing with PK addicts. Issei had said he enjoyed the work but more than once throughout their night he started yelling angrily about a PK guild named Laughing Coffin.

Shirou listened intently to his friend and felt more and more revolted with what he heard. "Dash and Justice were severely drained because of them, their health was close to death point when they hauled themselves into the station," Issei shook his head as he downed another cup.

"Why not call the Knights of Blood? They've been gaining popularity lately as they helped lead the 26th floor boss clearing." Shirou sipped his drink, grimaced, and set it down. It seemed he had enough for one night.

"What makes you think they aren't?" Issei said as he slammed his cup on the table, "They've been having just as much trouble as us!" Issei shook his head and dropped a set of coins onto the table.

"That's my share for the night," Issei said, his mouth set into a foul line.

"Right," Shirou gave a toothy half smile as he dropped extra and tossed some of Issei's coin back at him. Issei hummed quietly but nodded in thanks as he stood up.

"Well, I don't know about you but this dragon feels like riding to another battle," Shirou thumbed his chest and had his arm on his hip as he assumed a dashing pose. Shirou waved him away as he stood up but just as he rose to his feet he felt an overbearing presence behind him that set him on his seat without his consent.

"Saka?" Issei yelped in surprise. Shirou frowned and glanced to his left to see a young girl standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a red long-sleeved shirt with a white vest over her body that had a cape flowing down her right arm. A long skirt reaching down below her knees covered her lower half as knee high socks covered whatever skin remaining. The skirt was white with red on its borders while the socks were black that topped off to heels. Her long bouncy black hair was tied into twin-tails and there was a cold expression on her face.

"Ryuu," Saka greeted, "I am here for a report on Laughing Coffin as you are the main Patrolmen in charge of the investigation, aren't you?" She said, a look of disdain as she stared at the line of cups on the table. It was clear that she did not approve of their activities.

"This late?" Issei exclaimed. Shirou glanced at his timer and saw it click to ten o'clock.

Saka frowned and beckoned an imposing figure behind her forward, "Archer here has been placed specifically under my command in preparation to eliminate Laughing Coffin. It's best if he receives all the information he needs." Shirou took note of the Knights of Blood insignia on Archer's person.

Issei looked slightly dismayed but nonetheless nodded his head as he followed Saka out of the tavern. Archer following closely behind as he stared at Shirou for a little while.

Shirou watched them go, scratching his head as he tried to comprehend what happen. He rose to his feet with a very confused expression, waving away the bar maiden npc as he dragged himself out of the tavern.

"Well that was interesting," Shirou muttered. A familiar presence entered his private distan bubble and he glanced down at finely etched features.

"Emiya Shirou," Arturia greeted. She got around the pesky name thing by just saying his full name all the time. He didn't mind, she still didn't know that it was his actual full name and while he felt flattered she gave him her real name, she insisted it was merely an honorable formality that he didn't need to take part in.

"Saber," Shirou greeted, wary of accidentally saying her name public. He grabbed his collar and pulled, not liking how close she was to him in front of a tavern.

"Are my braces completed? I stopped by the shop earlier today only to see that it was close," Arturia explained.

"Yea they are and it's a weekend, the shop closes early on a weekend." Arturia frowned, obviously unaware of this little fact.

"That does not seem very wise. Would business not be greater at the end of week as opposed to the week itself?" Arturia asked. Shirou had to hid a chuckle as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Maybe it's that way in the real world but here everyone goes about things differently, weekends is a general holiday for us shopkeepers as players would be busy completing quests or going on mini-adventures to finish off their weeks before going back to Clearing duty." Arturia seemed to hum in contemplation as she lowered her head.

Shirou stared at her petite hands that gripped the hilt of _Excalibur_. The weapon was still sheathed in _Avalon_ to hide it from players wanting to steal it. The sword had some unique properties, leading it to be capable of being robbed from a person if they're not careful. Though it'd be useless to them if they didn't have the strength points.

"You make points I had not considered," Arturia admitted, and again Shirou felt uncomfortable with her formal speech, "I will endeavor to be more mindful of my words for future discussions." Shirou shook his head and started off towards his shop, Arturia following close behind.

"It's really alright," Shirou insisted however Arturia ignored him as she entered his shop. She left the door open for him and after he passed she closed the door and flipped the store sign, which she flipped again when she remembered it was already set to close.

"You seem jittery," Shirou pointed out as he watched Arturia. She seemed more frantic in her movements, her shoulders shaking in some unseen anxiety as they traveled through Ridien.

"I am fine, you need not worry. I do however have a subject I wish to speak to you after I receive my braces," Arturia said calmly. Shirou scratched his chin but shrugged and disappeared into his workshop to fetch her braces.

They were still on the top of his private rack which he used for special armor cases and he pulled it out with a few cursory glances to check it's stats. Satisfied he returned to the front to present the piece of armor.

Arturia took it, eyeing it under the light as her thin eyebrows bent downwards in concentration. She equipped it after a brief nod and Shirou saw her smile at him, a small one but one Shirou oddly enjoyed seeing. It made her shine brighter than even Aincrad's sun. "It is of the high quality work that I have come to expect of you," she praised.

Shirou felt his cheeks color in abashed embarrassment and he quickly waved it away by leaning against the front desk and crossing his arms. "It's nothing, I'm just happy to help."

Arturia nodded and then a brief silence passed by. Her shoulders were shaking pretty obviously know and her fingers that held Excalibur's hilt were oddly twiddling each other. Shirou sat and waited patiently, since it was Arturia he was sure she was going to ask him of something she did not wish to burden him with.

"Emiya Shirou," she used his full name again, "I have been needing to replace my boots for quite some time," She glanced at Shirou to make sure he was listening before continuing, "and there is a quest on level 30 that is rumored to reward players with a special type of boots that take the endurance and durability of the player's previous set in addition to a speed bonus. An armor type like that would be very useful for me, however it is a two-person only quest and is apparently very difficult as only one other pair has accomplished it."

Shirou suddenly understood where Arturia was getting at and couldn't help but scratch the back of his neck from hearing that. It had been a while since he had been on a quest with someone, a very long while. He wasn't sure if he was up to it but his father had never taught him the principles to say no to a person who needed help.

But deep inside him he felt his stomach twists itself into a painful knot as he opened his lips to agree. "No, I wouldn't mind," Shirou said and he wouldn't lie when he said forced the politeness in his voice.

Arturia tilted her head but nodded gratefully as her eyes shined in gratitude. "Then we leave now to level 33."

"Eh?! Now!" Arturia reached forward and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the shop as he tried to resist her with his heels dug deep in the ground. Of course no matter what he did he probably only felt like a really light paperweight in comparison to her monstrous strength.

"Yes now," Arturia said, apparently oblivious to his struggling, "we have much to do after all."

 **just a small addition I wrote in conjuntion with the first one. I really don't think I'll continue this because I've found out romance isn't something that comes natural to me. However if you wish to adopt it I ask that you notify me since I would really like to read it. Well, that's it soooo...Tata~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Um...ah damn I can't read this map at all!" Shirou gripped the sides of his head as he angrily threw the map he had been reading to the ground. He stared at it, lifted his boot, and slowly grinded his heel against the paper. After he was done he quietly picked it back up, neatly folded it, and stored it in his inventory. That thing cost too much money to lose to a tantrum.

Watching him with a brief tilt of her lips was Arturia who seemed less than pleased with Shirou's mannerisms. "There is no need for a map Emiya Shirou, I am familiar with the way towards Tuskani village and can guide us there without trouble."

Shirou threw his hands up in the air and turned to her with an expression of annoyance. "Then why didn't you tell me?! I wouldn't have wasted money to buy the damn thing."

Arturia's frown deepened and she stood up to Shirou with the stature that befitted a king more than an ordinary young woman. "Even if I had informed you, it would have not provided a solution as you had already bought the map before I could say anything."

"Then why did you let me lead half the way here?" He stood up now, easily standing just above her head as he crossed his arms across his chest. Silently he regretted his brief rebellion over the tiny swordsman as she glared at him with enough pressure to flatten him. But still he held his ground and stood straight.

The staredown lasted a minute before Shirou broke it to stare at his feet. Though he failed to notice Arturia doing the same as she stared off into the distance and puffed out her cheeks. "You appeared to be having fun and I did not wish to disturb you," she said quietly.

Shirou scratched the back of his neck, that sounded like Saber. No, actually it sounded like something he'd do too. But there's a difference when he does it and she does it!

"..." The silence stretched between them. Shirou was still angry about the map and Arturia had her pride to contend with. After a moment Shirou broke it with a sigh.

"Ah...I think I left the heat running at the shop..." Shirou said with despair. All that money, he felt sick thinking about the bill. He should still be in high school dammit! Taxes should be the furthest thing from his mind.

He heard a soft sound, a brief melodic tune in the wind that rose with the intertwining rustle of leaves. Shirou glanced at his side and noticed Arturia pressing her fingers against her lips, a single finger of the braces hiding nearly a quarter of her face from view. "I didn't know my situation was so comedic," he said drily.

Arturia shook her head and tilted it as she dropped her hand to her side. "We could always return to the shop if you like, the quest can wait." Even though she said this Shirou knew she didn't expect him to return to the shop, same as how he knew she would insist on paying half of the bill.

"No," Shirou sighed, "I'm good." Arturia rose her chin slightly, not haughtily but more of a teasing glint. She moved forward and grabbed his arm. She tugged at it and what would have been a gentle gesture might as well have been a martial artist trying to dislocate his shoulder.

Shirou bit down on his lip, noticing how his health got knocked back a couple points, and discreetly applied a healing salve. Arturia led him deeper into the forest, trekking off the beaten path as they climbed up a cropping of rocks. Shirou followed closely behind, tapping his armor anxiously as he jumped up to follow her.

They walked in silence for a little while longer, Shirou following behind carefully. Come to think of it, this would mark the first time Shirou would in any extended meeting with Arturia beyond his shop. Certainly, seeing her now, he could say that she played every bit the knight that she portrayed herself to be.

Her back was straight, impossibly rigid-like as she marched down the forestry, and her arms were kept to her sides with her right hand hovering inches above her hilt. While she walked her head was confidently perched atop her shoulders, a face chiseled from stone but smoothed by a gentle brush, rested on her head. Yes, the more Shirou looked at her, the more she resembled a knight of old.

And yet there was no mistaking the calm beauty she radiated. The gentle strokes that only a woman could achieve, her soft pale skin, her shining eyes that pierced through the thick foliage. Her presence was demanding but generous as well. Emiya Shirou found himself particularly soothed by the sway of her dress, a bell-like jingle emanating from their movement that he doubted he would forget.

Not even in hell would he forget it.

It wasn't long till the dull thuds of dirt beneath them gave way to the hard clacks of cobblestone roads. Shirou had only barely realised that they had entered a village when he snapped back to attention.

Arturia glanced back at him often, making sure that he was following her as he should. When it seemed like he would stop to stare at something, she would likewise halt in her movements and wait patiently.

He didn't make it a habit but he wouldn't lie and say he didn't stop on purpose a couple of times to get a rise from her. But in the end it never came, she merely waited till he was done before continuing on her way. Shirou felt that the action was awfully considerate of Arturia.

He busied himself by checking the supplies at regular intervals. If to do nothing but stem the tide of boredom as they walked. Arturia was silent, save for the soft echoes of her boots, and Shirou wasn't versed in conversation or knowledge in Arturia's life that he could open conversation to easily with her.

So he decided to test the waters...and that meant asking the most outrageous question. "How did you get Excalibur Saber? I don't remember you telling me the story," Shirou asked curiously. Indeed, this was something he really did wish to know.

Arturia did not stop her movement but he could see the slight minute tilt of her head as she watched for any eavesdroppers. "It is not much of a tale, I'm afraid." Shirou shook his head.

"I would still like to know regardless." Shirou stated. Arturia glanced at him from over her shoulder. Shirou found it difficult to read her expression, it seemed to have turned as blank as a piece of paper as she still led them through the village.

After a moment she averted her gaze back to the front and spoke, her voice oddly nostalgic. "It is much like the legend of King Arthur, the king of knights," Arturia said, "I had pulled Caliburn from the stone from which it was placed, left alone for someone to find."

"Caliburn?" Shirou asked. Arturia shook her head, quickening her pace as they entered a crowded area.

"The first instance of Excalibur that had existed," Arturia explained, "It is similar in appearance to Excalibur however Caliburn did not have the power that Excalibur was blessed with. When I pulled the sword free, I found that it was only slightly stronger than the strongest sword but what it lacked in it's fundamental properties it provided with additional skills."

Shirou tilted his head, a universal sign of confusion that Arturia had deciphered almost immediately. "Caliburn had greatly increased my base statistics, providing me a greater strength and agility level than what I previously had. It also had passive healing properties." Shirou seemed amaze at such a swords existence, it also helped explained Arturia's monster strength. "However Caliburn was precariously fragile and I had lost it in battle. I had obtained Excalibur and Avalon not long after, they were two seperate existences that replace Caliburn's. Excalibur does not provide me any more strength beyond that which Caliburn had already given me and Avalon heals my injuries whenever I sustain damage though only when outside of combat."

Shirou noticed how Arturia seemed mournful at the lost of Caliburn. How she lowered her gaze to the ground in some form of shame. She must have gotten attached to the first sword, Shirou couldn't honestly fault her, he could only imagine the experiences that Arturia had shared with the blade.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry open old wounds." Artura shook her head, turning to Shirou fully this time as she looked at Shirou.

"Old wounds heal. Caliburn's lost is but one event in my life, one that may be overshadowed by others." She seemed to look at Shirou expectantly before returning to her walk.

Shirou scratched his head as he followed. He too hoped that one day his own wounds could heal like that, that one day he might be able to forget it.

But even he knew, hell would not let him forget.


	4. Chapter 4

_I used to believe heroes were destined to save everyone, that in their strength they spread only hope and freedom. But one life can only be saved when another is sacrificed. One life, in the sea of hundreds, must be condemned to death._

 _A hero does not receive rewards._

 _A hero pays the price._

"Archer," Saka said, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the small camp of PK players ahead of her.

By her side Archer waited dutifully. His hands were bounded close to himself as he stared at his soon-to-be foes. He dressed in the familiar red cloak of the Knights of Blood but decided to wear more black than white.

His current superior, Saka, had long since understood his strength as a swordsman. Likewise he had understood her strength as his superior. She was indeed of a class worthy to lead him, as he provided the strength, she provided the ability. "How many do you count?"

Archer narrowed his gaze, his [ _Sight_ ] skill being of a higher level than most players. He followed the players movements, eyeing them dangerously as they stalked off with smiles and laughs. He hated them, he hated them with a fiery passion. His ideals were torn, his blood ran cold, his eyes seethed in silent fury. But he stepped back, closed his eyes, and breathed.

"Archer," Saka said his name again.

"Yes Rin," He said the name quietly, so endearingly that it nearly bordered insanity.

"Go," the words rang clear, so soft and commanding. But Archer knew one simple fact from that command, the unspoken words of 'Stop them' instead of 'kill them'. That alone, in its most fundamental aspect, was what Archer had always longed for. To be what he had dreamed to be.

He vanished, traveling deeper into forest as he slashed at an unsuspecting player. He shrieked in alarm, piercing Archer's ears like a bull horn. His anger flared and he brought his other arm forward to slash at the man's arm, careful to not sever it completely. The player screamed and Archer ended it with an elbow to his face.

The other Laughing Coffin members raced forward, their surprise now overshadowed with anger at this intruder. Archer pulled his blade up, eyes glinting in foreign emotion as he met then with his blade.

Sparks flew, screams tore through the air as throat ran raw. Archer forced them back, each step met with undying resolution, each push found a player on the ground and with every swing Archer's blade rang true.

 _ **Cut the head, the body falls.**_

 _ **Sever the snake, the shadow bows.**_

 _ **Burn a light, the darkness part.**_

 _ **Sever the soul, no pain will come.**_

 _ **Cut the heart, the sword owns all.**_

Archer roared with a mighty voice, one filled with anger, resolution, and sorrow. He slashed upwards, a pixelated jagged cross piercing through the body of a sullen player who had resigned to his fate. He fell, his health barely left, and stared unblinkingly at Archer.

The Counter Guardian twitched, in his mind he knew this man needs to die. In his mind he knew, one life for another, this man did not deserve to live. He felt the system shine on his blade, reacting to the tightening of his muscled and his duty surging through his veins.

"Archer," Saka said behind him. He knew she could see his back tensing, he knew she could feel his body pressing for an attack. "Are you _that_ kind of creature?" She asked. There was no disgust, only a cold demand.

Archer did not know what to say.

 _This man must die._

There was no doubting that fact.

 _But are you willing to take another life?_

 _Slaughter a man as he lay undefended?_

 _Be the Counter Guardian that you hate with a fiery passion?_

 _Will you remain trapped in this binding contract?_

 _Will you bow to Ayako and his sick twisted world._

Archer shook the thoughts aside. "Archer," Saka said through the silence, "round them up, the Patrolmen will come and deal with them."

Archer sighed, his conflicting emotions churning inside, one burned through experience and necessity while the other shining in ideals and dreams he had long abandoned. "Of course Rin," Archer said, his deep voice pressuring the small area, "You are indeed a worthy master." His small smile remained hidden from her eyes.

"I fear for the one you will date, you made me do all the work today," her huff was soft and Archer could hear her clothes rustle as she crossed her arms. He imagined her frowning, an embarrassed blush on her face at his proclamation.

Archer grinned.

 _ **Sever yourself, sever your body.**_

 _ **One life is taken, One life is saved.**_

 **Archer is a difficult character to write as well as Rin. With both their motivations skewered, and their talents as well ripped from them, indeed they are difficult characters. I think I'm just going to make this fic a small hobby as I focus on my main ones.**

 **Idk really how to write Archer, the wiki barely helps and his different personalities on the three different routes is fairly confusing. Rin, however is easy to understand, and right now I'm using her as both a crutch and an anchor for his character.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun seemed to be high in the sky, Shirou couldn't help his discomfort showing. "Damn," he muttered. The heat was warm and gentle but to Shirou it was an oven trying to bake him alive. It was a wonder to Shirou how Arturia was able to walk just fine even with wearing that dress and armor piece.

Maybe it was the strength, or perhaps some heat resistance skill that Shirou was never able to find, but he certainly wished he had it.

It hadn't been that long since Arturia had told him the story of how she obtained Excalibur, or rather a simple run down that she didn't feel the need to explain the details. Shirou was fine with that, already she had given enough and he was thankful for that information alone.

There was so many questions he wanted her to answer, so many that he thought to be too intrusive and impolite to ask. Her personal life was her own and as her simple blacksmith that checks her equipment he was barely someone to be privy to the details.

But this wasn't an emotion that could be reasoned with. This was an instinctual need, a desire, to know more about this enigmatic girl in front of him. How did she find Caliburn when other more zealous players lurked across Aincrad. Why was she given right to pull Caliburn from stone? Why was she given Excalibur and Avalon after the loss of the original blade. Where did she come from, what was her life before SAO like, the language she spoke.

These were just questions that he had no claim to.

The walk continued for a little bit more and they entered a forest with a dirt path that led up a hill. The ground felt well-worn and he could tell that quite a few people had traveled up it's track, most probably to beat the quest up ahead. But they looked old, the system slowly but surely removing them from the otherwise perfect ground. It must have been quite some time before the last pair had tried to conquer this quest.

"We are here," Arturia said plainly as she pushed some bushes aside. Shirou was amazed to find himself standing in front of a large wooden house.

It reminded him of old European designed lodges, tree logs cut straight from the forest were lined up as support struts and fixed into position. The walls of a lighter shade as simple window panes were evenly distributed throughout the house.

Yet it was obvious to Shirou that this was handmade by one person, a person of undeniable skill. That person was surely the old man that was cutting wood outside the house.

It was also obvious that he an NPC.

Arturia walked up to him with Shirou behind as he watched her. She stepped up next to the old man and immediately a stray piece of wood from when the old man's axe smacked against a log. She reached down and picked it up, the NPC having not notice the thing dropping.

"Care to hand it over?" The NPC asked. That was certainly strange for an NPC, usually a harassment notice would appear if they were disturbing him. He must be the quest giver and this was an event specific to him.

Quietly Arturia handed the log over to the old man, who though had the wrinkles and grey hair of a man past his prime, was rippled in muscles and a hard looking gaze. "Are you one of them swordsmen that run around these parts?" The old man said. He cupped his chin, as though he was in thought and Shirou was wondering about how detailed this quest was.

"Listen here, there's something that has been bothering me nowadays. I big ghastly problem I'm sure that you would understand. Up in those hills, in the mountainside, do you see it?" The NPC pointed up, just past the roof of his house to a barely visible cliffside. On it was the unmistakable entrance of a cave, one that Shirou noted was usually out of access for players. "This land here used to have many immigrants coming to make a living, many great swordsmen too, but calamity struck us. Monster's own that cave and it's them that came down and destroyed our budding town."

Shirou felt something in him shift. He felt saddened by the news surely he did, but Shirou understood that those monsters weren't real and that the old man was merely speaking out of programming. But despite himself he couldn't help the anger swell in him.

"I stayed though and for a while they didn't seem to want to cause any harm. However they've suddenly started attacking again, though in less numbers. I ask of you can you deal with them? There is plenty of loot there for you to use, assuredly from their previous raids. It's no skin off my back either way. I'm a tough old man," Of that Shirou had no doubt.

Arturia had been silent as she listened before finally speaking, "Why must there be two people for this quest?" Now that Shirou thought about it, that was certainly strange for the NPC to not mention the number requirement even if it was stated on the quest information.

The NPC was blank and Shirou wondered if that question was outside its understanding, then the old man opened his mouth and said, "Those caves can be dangerous for one soul." The answer was cryptic, Shirou didn't like that.

Arturia glanced at the box by her side, her eyes narrowed at the words [ YES/NO] option.

"Emiya Shirou," Arturia asked, "What is your sword skill level?"

Shirou cupped his chin but nodded after a moment of thought, "I have agility up past halfway and my sword skill is pretty average. I'm quick at blocking though." Shirou had been on enough raids and quests to be able to gauge his own abilities, though with how everything was becoming ominous Shirou wasn't sure if he was capable of keeping up with Arturia on this one.

Shirou tightened his fist. That didn't matter, if he couldn't keep up then he'll find another way around that problem.

Arturia seemed deep in thought before nodding and clicking the [ YES ] option. "Be safe then," the old man said, "you'll need it, most likely." He went back to chopping logs and Arturia turned to Shirou.

"I am not certain about the exact validity of the information given," Arturia said after a moment, "It would certainly be strange if the difficulty of the quest was merely an abundance of monsters to fight."

Shirou nodded his head, "It would be best to assume that there is more going on, I guess," Shirou said, "Though this is the first time I heard about quests giving false information."

"It is rare," Arturia admitted, "However I have heard of many instances where this is true. I am unsure why, however if I were to make an assumption, I would imagine it is to better imitate a real situation." Shirou didn't have an answer for that and Arturia seemed confused at his silence.

"Emiya Shirou there is no guarantee that I may be able to protect you during the length of the quest. I think it is best if you remain close by to me at all times." Shirou choked in shock at those words.

He stared at Saber long and hard, surprise shining in his eyes as he stared at the resolute green eyes. "Wha-? What do you mean by that?" Shirou's mind stalled. He knew, in his heart and body that Arturia was stronger than he was, that she was more skilled with that blade than he was. But the thought of her, a girl wrapped in that small body, defending him was absurd to him. Even if he could not match her strength, he could handle his own well enough to stay out of her way.

Arturia tilted her head and placed her hand against her chest as she stared at him with wide, naive eyes. "I am the one who had asked that you accompany me on this quest and my skill in battle is as well higher than yours. It is only natural that I would be responsible for your safety."

Shirou grimaced. He had no illusions about being a hero who was meant to keep the girl safe, nor was he so suicidal to base away his explanations for not wanting to be protected by her because of the simple fact she was a girl. Neither was he born in a time where he could casually say 'You're a girl and you shouldn't be fighting!' especially so in Aincrad where everyone had an obligation to know how to fight. But still-

"You're a girl, I can't possibly have a girl protecting me!" The words left his mouth before he could stop it. Truly, he felt like an idiot. His ears flamed red and the thought of saying such an absurd thing and further accentuated by Arturia glaring at him.

"My gender has nothing to do with my ability as a swordsman," Arturia sounded heavily offended. Shirou realised that he had said something very wrong. Her eyes seemed to break even through the dead of silence and Shirou realised that the old NPC had disappeared near the chopping block. It seemed even the system was running away in fright.

"And I'm not saying it does, however, I will not allow myself to be protected by you!" Shirou was firm in this belief, "I have no problem with you as a girl with a blade, however, I will not allow you to take damage on my behalf! I can defend myself."

Arturia seemed to have smothered her anger a bit, though he could tell she still hadn't completely forgotten his use of her gender as an excuse. Shirou felt like kicking himself, surely he did. That was certainly not something to be made lightly of. By saying something like that he had disrespected Arturia's skill and ability. So he wondered why he was being so-

 _I'm the hero who is supposed to be protecting someone._

He shook those thoughts aside. "I did not mean that I would protect you in such a manner," Arturia said, "Of course I mean nothing to take away your own ability as a swordsman. However, as I have called you to follow me to this quest, it is only natural for me to worry about your safety." Arturia said calmly.

Shirou frowned. Of course, Arturia was only worried for him. But yet he could rub off the feeling of overprotectiveness he had with Arturia. It was true he felt discomfort at using a girl to stay safe, but he felt more so that the girl was Arturia. He felt utter revulsion at the thought of her getting hurt. But at the same time, he didn't want to take her skills lightly, for clearly she had been offended.

He was being contradictory. He knew he was. It seemed he had always been contradictory.

"I'm fine with that, however, I will fight beside you not behind you!" Shirou said as he crossed his arms. "That's just how it will be. I will not budge from that."

Arturia tilted her head, seemingly surprised by his declaration. She seemed to smile a little in satisfaction, and just like that Shirou felt his past grievances vanish. "I have no qualms with that," Arturia said.

Shirou bowed his head and nodded. He didn't trust his face right now.

"Shirou, your face is red are you having a fever?" Ah... _damn._

 **Ah god, Shirou why?! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn this quest has a lot of walking," Shirou muttered as they ascended up another hill towards the cliff. He quietly kept his face centered on the ground as he followed Arturia silently behind her. His face was still tomato red and Arturia's concern had only increased his anxiety.

It was fine that she was worried about him but can she seriously not be able to tell a person blushing?! It's fine if she would ask exactly why he was blushing and leave it at that but when she placed her hand on his forehead in worry, her soft green eyes staring intently on him, even the most cold hearted of people would fall over in a daze.

"But still...I need to get a handle on my nature..." Shirou muttered with his eyes closed. Yes, he needed to get a handle on his raging emotions. It would do no good on Arturia to continue to behave like this. It would only generate misunderstanding between them, especially when he and Arturia were from two separate cultures who have different customs in comparison to each other.

"Emiya Shirou," like how she just used his name. Already she was compensating because she wasn't used to Japanese names. "We have arrived at our destination," also her style of speech was very formal. It's fine for first meetings and the like but it feels overbearing in normal conversations.

"But she seems more beautiful with the way she talks though..." He muttered without thinking.

"Huh?" He snapped his eyes open and felt his heart leap out of his throat when Arturia's face was right in front of him. He stumbled backwards, his feet nearly slamming against each and forcing him to double over if he hadn't righted himself on the last minute.

"U-uh. It's nothing. Just thinking out loud!" Arturia had her eyes eyes wide open and her head tilted just an inch to the right. Her right hand was on her hip while her mouth was open in shock. She had not expected his outburst apparently, he thought that was a normal reaction from her.

"Emiya Shirou, we have arrived at our destination," Arturia repeated, her voice calmer than his, as she still looked at him curiously. Shirou scratched the back of his head, feeling stupid as he nodded.

"Right," Shirou tilted his head and stared up the hill, ignoring Arturia for the time being. The cave entrance wasn't particularly big but it wasn't small either. Shirou guessed that five players could walk in side by side without the slightest discomfort. "This doesn't look all that hard," Shirou said optimistically.

"I fail to see how a cave entrance can provide an accurate depiction of difficulty," Arturia said. Shirou felt something form in the back of head.

"No- I mean, I wasn't saying- it's just an expression!" Shirou couldn't help the feeling of trying to defend himself. He didn't know why but he didn't like the idea of being seen as an idiot in front of Arturia.

She however remained perfectly calm and quiet as she stared at Shirou. Her eyes never left his face and they carried such an intensity that Shirou felt himself choke. "Ah, nevermind let's just go." Arturia tilted her head curiously, her eyes now looking at Shirou in some unknown emotion as she turned back to the cave.

"I see," Arturia said, "I think that is for the best." She entered the cave alongside Shirou, who fingered the hilt of his sword as he tried to keep a respectful distance with Arturia.

The cave was dark, he could hear the echo of dripping water far off in the cave. It felt ominous, terrifying even, that the air seemed to turn damp and heavy. "Shirou," Arturia's calm voice said, "do you feel it?"

"Yeah, there is something here." Shirou glanced at his inventory, thankful he had some healing items kept in handy. He never left anywhere without supplies.

They walked for a little bit more and came across a small hole in the ground with a trapdoor attached to it. Arturia frowned as she looked at it and Shirou, thinking it would be difficult for her to crouch in that dress, reached down to pull the lid off the dropping.

"That is quite deep," Arturia said after a moment, "It seems it is a passageway."

"But for whom? I know mobs are pretty smart but I've never heard of them using tunnels," Shirou muttered. This was outside the boundaries of his understanding, mobs were just monsters that ran at you with blank eyes and a moderate intelligence level. They didn't dig tunnels underground for better transport and movement.

"It is best to assume that the mobs for this particular quest are special. For what reason I do not know." Shirou nodded his head at Arturia's words. He jumped down into the hole, landing into a rough roll as his armor pieces dinged off the hard rock ground. Arturia came in behind him and Shirou noticed how she landed with only a slight depression of her stance, otherwise she remained perfectly normal and regal like as she always was.

She nodded to Shirou, her normally aloof and calm green eyes narrowed slightly as she gestured down the cave. "Remain close," she said in a whisper. Shirou felt his insides knot again, the argument from before springing up to his mind. He stepped up to her but took a place by her side rather than behind her, if Arturia was surprised by it Shirou couldn't tell but he did notice how she compensated his presence with a shift of her stance.

"The walls seem to be closing in," Shirou said offhandedly as he brushed his fingers on the rock surface. "...warm."

The sound of metal being drawn was heard and Shirou noticed how Arturia had Excalibur raised and pointed down the length of the cave. "I feel something." Shirou glanced into the depths of the cave, spotting nothing but darkness. He kept his gaze steady at the other end of the cave before glancing back at Arturia who still had Excalibur drawn. "I don't see-" his sentence never got to be finished.

Instead he found himself falling backwards as a hand gripped the edge of his collar. He struggled, twisting himself to take out his sword. He swung wildly but was met with resistance as something gripped his wrist and twisted. His weapon fell on the ground and before he could blink he was tossed into a hidden hole by the side of the cave.

His head slammed against a rock, his health bar dropping a third as he slid down into an open rock room. He tucked his legs in instinctively when he hit the ground but failed to bring his shoulder down right when he rolled and ended up twisting the tendon. The system recognised the fault and sent an appropriate jolt of pain through his body when he finally righted himself on his back.

"Damn!" He cursed. His hand immediately grabbed his right shoulder, cursing the realism of SAO as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "Arturia!" He shouted, hoping to get her attention but all he could in return was the familiar clangs of metal against metal. His heart sped, his mind stalled and he leaped up to try and climb his way out.

The ceiling wasn't high enough that he couldn't reach it and his finger dug into the sides of the tunnel he fell down. He gritted his teeth and ignored the pain flaring from his right side as he forced himself up into the hole. The thought of Arturia up there alone, fighting who knows what, terrified him.

A thought of her injured force his efforts to double. The thought of her fighting against a mob of monsters sent his lungs furiously yelling in exertion. He pulled himself up just a little bit more before he tumbled back down onto the ground in a heap.

He crumpled, his face contorted into self-loathing at his inability. "Arturia!" He shouted again but silence met him. He pushed himself onto his hands, locking down at the rock ground and felt his muscles clench. Down there, lost in a place he wasn't familiar with, the only thing Shirou thought about was that green-eyed girl with snow-white skin fighting. He didn't like it. He hated it. But he hated himself for not being able to do anything.

He buried his wallowing, sucked up his pride as a man and tried his best to push thoughts of Arturia from his mind. She was safe, he trusted her to be able to best whatever she faced. She was alright, she wasn't hurt. He brought his eyes up, squinting through the darkness he found himself in to look around himself.

And realised he was in a cage.

 _Damn._

 **There's not much fluff in this chapter but I wanted to grow the relationship between Shirou and Arturia a little bit more than just 'I have a nice tingling feeling whenever I'm around you' type vibe I got from the earlier chapters. I want to try and grow their feelings for each other, like how Shirou sees Arturia as someone to defend and Arturia has some fascination with Shirou**


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn, think, think," Shirou glanced around his stony prison. The room felt impossibly hot, like he was in some sort of oven, and virtual sweat clung to his body. He immediately regretted that analogy as he hoped he really wasn't in an oven, slowly being cooked to a crisp brown to be eaten by some mob. Or maybe he would dissolve into polygons before that happen?

Shaking those useless thoughts aside he forced himself back to his feet as he walked towards the connected stalactites and stalagmites. The space they provided at the center was enough for him to poke his hand through but anything past his elbow would be too tight a squeeze. He tried to break himself out but immediately blanched when after a hit from his fist the rocks durability dropped by one point...from seventeen thousand.

What utter madness!

He glanced warily at the hole in the ceiling, wondering if Arturia was okay. The sounds of fighting had disappeared and he found nothing to give him even a semblance of a clear mind since the intervening time. Thoughts about Arturia's death plagued him and for some odd reason he couldn't open his map to see her location. As the cave was a unique quest area maps were disabled to prevent cheating. Shirou snorted, does cheating matter in a death game?

After a moment to only his thoughts he gripped the rocky bars of his cell and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Hey! Anybody there!" He pulled back, listening as his voice bounced off the digital walls and disappear to parts unknown. He waited, a lump in his throat as nothing happened.

"Hey! I'm trapped in here, in a cell made of rock! Is anybody there? An NPC! Arturia! I'll take a squirrel even!" He paused, still nothing. He sighed as he crumpled to his knees and waited.

"You shouldn't be shouting." Shirou froze in his spot. His fingers dug themselves deep into the dirt beneath him at the innocent sound. He screwed his eyes to slits, the sound reminding him of his adoptive sister Illya.

He glanced up and saw a partial copy of her standing in front of him. She had pure snow white skin like his younger (I know she is technically Shirou's older sister) sister but unlike her this one had black hair. The eyes too were different as the girl in front of him had startling jade colored eyes. She wore a white dress with a strange cloth crown fixed onto her head. (Imagine the Dress of Heaven except without the rings)

She looked Shirou up and down and he was able to see that she had no name. So that made her an NPC but one far too advanced for Shirou to understand. She smiled at him as she tilted her head but Shirou noticed how her eyes turned blank. It seemed she wasn't fully sentient and was awaiting for the system to register the scenario and provide her dialogue options.

"Please it would be in your best interest to exercise silence for the duration of your stay." She smiled as she neatly folded her hands in front of her.

Shirou glanced around him and looked at the girl pointedly. She was still smiling at him with her head tilted, the resemblance to Illya was as well creepy. Deciding that silence was something his mother would never agree to Shirou asked a question. "Who...are you?" Shirou thought _what_ was a better question.

The girl's smile vanish and she seemed to be waiting for the system to devise an appropriate response. "I am child, caretaker and daughter." She curtsied in front of him and smiled, this time politely.

"Daughter?" He blinked and looked around him, what was a child doing in a cave of monsters even if she was an NPC.

"...My father owns this cave. I would prefer it if you do not cause trouble for him." Huh? Who? What?

"Wait a minute! Monsters own this cave, you can't seriously say- hey I'm talking to you!" The girl turned around and began walking deeper into the cave. He watched her go, covered his head with his fingers and beyond his better judgement- he headbutted the cell. His head rung from the blow, and swirls filled his vision but at least he allowed a few moments of peace from his own thoughts as he skidded onto his butt.

"I need to get out of here," he muttered, "at least before Arturia comes." He looked back up at the hole on top of him and thought about climbing up again, but he decided that was a lost cause. Though, lost cause or not, that didn't stop him from preparing his muscles to try and climb up the hole again.

But just before he could, two pieces of rock behind him crumbled to the ground. Shirou whirled around, jerking his hands up to his face in search of an enemy or that little girl again. He saw nothing but still his senses were on alert. He didn't have his sword anymore and the vulnerability sent his paranoia rocketing to points unknown.

"Hello?" He called out. He got no reply. Cautiously he proceeded out into the open and looked around him. Strangely he spotted several skeletons nearby, their structure signifying them as human. It looked like they were victims of the same trap, except these ones had probably been able to escape seeing as they were in the hallways in front of his exit.

Shirou glanced at the various bodies and suddenly spotted an unusual sight. A rope came into view, its length extending throughout the room and stopping just outside his reach in the cell. It looked to have been moved, probably by the monsters or something else, but Shirou traced the rope all the way to a lever on the wall.

He blinked when he noticed the rope was tied loosely around the rope. Or more accurately it looked like it had been tossed from the cell onto the lever for someone to pull down. Oddly enough the lever was still down but there was no dust on it to show that it had been that way for long. Shirou was a little bit amazed at the level of detail in this quest, as he guessed that the bodies in the cave were from members of the village that used to exist in the base of the mountain, and quietly he pushed the lever back up.

He jumped slightly when the two rocky bars that had retracted to allow Shirou to escape returned to close up the cell. The blacksmith scratched his head as he stared at the bars and back at the lever.

What the?

 **Strange things are floating in the air. Can anybody guess at what's going to happen in the quest? (And no I will not steal your ideas) Tune in next time as we see our protagonists bumble in a cave system for half an hour!**


	8. Chapter 8

Archer glanced warily at the other Guild members that littered their hall. Dressed in the same white and crimson robes that their fearless leader had decreed their uniform, Archer merely stood quietly near a pillar. Tohsaka was nowhere in sight, off speaking with the council as he was left to stand idly by as a guard.

Everything was stained in white, white walls, white pillars and white paintings. It felt like a man trying to make a bold statement, or an idiot hoping to turn people blind. He supposed he was not one to judge, what with his white hair. It wasn't like he had a choice in its coloring, that had been the fault of a man he had considered ally. Not friend, neither then nor now.

The doors by his side open and Tohsaka stepped out, a displeased frown on her face as she glanced at Archer. He still did not know what were her true thoughts on him, though he knew she had grown comfortable to his presence. There was trust in her eyes and Archer wondered if he could ever tell her who he was. Perhaps some day but not today.

"Archer," She muttered, "were you standing there the entire time?" She scrunched her face up though he was unable to tell if it was for concern or annoyance. He liked to think it was for concern and he responded in the way he had grown accustomed to.

"It is my duty to watch over you, unless of course you would rather your bodyguard defending you to leave?" Tohsaka scowled at the perceived insult and jab at her rather average sword skills and stomped on his foot. Archer had no reaction to it but he realised with growing concern how she refused to remove her foot.

"Rin?"

He grew curious now, he felt the system compensate for the sudden shift of weight and sent the proper pain messages to his body.

"Rin-san?"

Now he wondered if the sound of pixels dispersing was coming from him. The floors in the guild house had been known to be dastardly creaky, especially on level 30. My how strange, oh dear now half his foot had suddenly dissolved into the color red with his health gradually dropping, something impossible to do in a guild hall which was a protected zone.

"Rin-sama?"

Tohsaka finally relented when a group of high-ranking guild members passed hy, chatting idly and waving to the both of them as they passed. Neither one acknowledged the wave, with Archer crossing his arms in a gruff manner to further dissuade their interaction. The members quickly understood and went off on their way, not looking back at them.

"Your popularity among the guild is started to grow tiresome," Archer commented. Sometimes he wished he had the ability to turn invisible and just follow Tohsaka from behind, the attention he got from being near her was not something he reveled him.

"It is not like I wanted to be popular, people just understand greatness," She said, turning around and flipping her hair in an exaggerate gesture.

"Clearly they have low standards," Archer said snidely. He was about to have his foot stomped on again when the doors to the council chambers opened. The council members slowly trickled out, silent and resolute. The grim faces of what you would expect the premiere guild in Aincrad should look like.

One of them however paused to look at the two of them, who has since returned to a neutral state with the arrival of people outside of their pair. "Saka, Archer. Good to see you," he said with a wide smile. A fatherly tone and the man looked no older than twenty-five, Archer allowed a moment of sympathy for his family who were no doubt suffering their loss and uncertainty. "That was a fine report you gave in there, I was impressed. Archer, Heathcliffe wishes to speak to you."

Archer allowed a frown to show, masking the feelings festering deep inside him. Tohsaka seemed confused by what the councilman had said but before she could question him, he had already turned and left.

"Why would Heathcliffe want to see you?" Tohsaka asked but silence answered her. She glanced at Archer who had balled his hands into fists and was staring at the still opened doors to the chambers.

"Archer?" Tohsaka wondered out loud but Archer merely stepped around her and shook his head. Satisfied that she understood he then turned and entered the chamber, closing the door behind him at the same time. The doors slammed shut, a loud bang that gave way to an oppressive silence.

Heathcliffe was standing at the end of the room, arms folded onto his back and staring out the window. "You asked for me, Heathcliffe," Archer asked. The leader of the Knights of Blood didn't acknowledge his presence, instead he merely moved around the central table and stood in front of Archer.

"Please Archer, there is no one nearby, nor will anyone overheard our conversation. You may call me by my name, Emiya." Archer clenched his fist, a silent snarl ripping through his face as he stared at Heathcliffe.

"I prefer to call you Heathcliffe rather than dog," Archer countered. The other man didn't show any outward emotion, instead he inclined his head as though he had expected it.

"Of course, if you so wish to call me by any other name would suffice as well," he replied as he moved around Archer. The man in red was starting to feel his blood boil, a feeling he had only felt once before back when he was nothing more than a man who could not perform his duties properly.

"What do you wish of me Heathcliffe, is it bad enough that you made me your Counter Guardian?" Archer shot, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Yet you refuse to use the gift I gave you, a bow of unimaginable power should be respected," Heathcliffe replied but Archer knew the man was playing him. A bow in an old swordsman game was painting a target on his back, same as him using the system to increase his reflexes.

"You know why I refrain from using it," Archer replied.

"Is it because you would rather save lives at your own hand, facing your own actions as the merit of your own work rather than mind. Saving lives to the best of your ability, as many as you can with as many as you have," Heathcliffe challenged.

"Better than a man merely wishing to see a castle float, with no goal or purpose, now he seeks to see his world crumble before him," Archer sent it right back. A deadlock, two minds both brilliant in their own way now locked in a battle of wits that Rin would have problems in coming to terms with.

"What is it like, to have an older brother who sought to make the world a better place alongside, except the both of you failed continuously, never reaching the place of your sole desire?" Heathcliffe circled Archer, hands still neatly at his back,"You, sharing a surname with Kiritsugu Emiya who became renowned as a policeman all across Japan. His methods were calculative but he had no qualms with going to extremes, risking lives to save lives. Then it blew up in his face and he lost his will. Now a simple craftsmen with a foreign wife and children, rebuilding his world where you failed."

Archer frowned viciously, twisting to stare at Heathcliffe and stopping his predatory walk. "Kiritsugu was a fool," Archer said matter-of-factly.

"Yet you believed in the teachings he taught, but you did not believe in his saying. 'A hundred lives for a thousand,' those were words of metal but you sought to save everyone and realised that the goal was unattainable. Emiya the great surgeon found his clinic filled to the brim with cancer patients, disastrous diseases and tumors, all out of his hand for saving. Where your brother realised he had failed, you merely changed your ways, now accepting death but still you seek the naive goal of saving everyone," Heathcliffe muttered, poking at Archer like he was a toy. Calmly and coldly, not emotion but the simple gait of his walk. Kayaba was bleeding through the SAO avatar now.

"What do you wish? My older brother has nothing to do with this situation," Archer demanded.

Heathcliffe paused and cupped his chin contemplatively, "You were a brilliant surgeon, one who found use in my FullDive Gear for the future of medical technology. You were willing to risk everything for this, only now here you stand. Binded by my will and Aincrad. You are now as much as this floating castle as I am, you are my Counter Guardian." Archer had had enough and turned around to leave only for Kayaba's voice to cut through the thin veil.

"Aincrad, has a story. I designed the story of my downfall, or my rise, it is as how Aincrad wishes it to be. This floating castle has its dreams, its tales and its stories. It is alive as the world these swordsman left behind," Heathcliffe said stoically, "someone has entered the Cave again, Aincrad's story past mine. Another tale has begun Archer, another story for this old castle to tell. I feel as though this time, it would finally end and another swordsman would rise alongside mine."

Archer frowned, "How does this concern me?"

Heathcliffe glanced at Archer, his face still calm. "Because it is why I had brought you here. You are Aincrad and your story is binded to this castle. Your destiny is and always will be out of my control, only Aincrad knows."

Archer had enough and left, passing by Tohsaka as she squaked at the sudden opening. He ignored her and kept walking, utterly confused and lost at the exchange.

 **It's been awhile since I updated this and I still feel a little bit strange at the idea of writing this slow bending story that started out as fluff, which would probably remain. The story hadn't received that much attention and with school having started back up I'm more concentrated on ROTUNSC.**

 **Again, anybody that wants to use this as inspiration or maybe even continue is given complete free reign, you don't have to ask, just inform me.**


End file.
